conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Glaenia
Glaenia 07:57, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Any questions about my world, Turas, or would you happen to be interested then you may contact me here. Very good Hello, Glaenia. I just want to say your mythology is a very good one, I think one of the best ones of the site. It is really detailed, and I love the references to nymphs and fairies (I am fan of nymphs and fairies). The goddess Attara is my favorite one, that goddess of fire has to be really beautiful. :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, Mighty Erick, I've developed much on this world throught the majority of my life, and even still it is not entirely finished. -Jeff Question Hello Glaenia, just a question... why falceraes are considered the most hateful of all Nymphae? I would guess they would put to death any being in the universe just like their Queen Attara; Or that they like to send curses from their clouds to the earth? Although I think some sunlight's dancing nymphs would not be that hateful. :) --Mighty Erick =Falcere= Without giving away too much (I plan on releasing bit and bits of information via updates) I will say this, the Falcerae are a breed of nymphae that will hold a grudge against heretics to Attanna, thus gaining them fear. The name is based after the Roman deity Falacer whom nothing is known about (a referance to my low fantasy world I'll post here some day). -Jeff New look Hello, Glaenia. I have uploaded a new version of the Main Page, in order to celebrate our 1000+ articles. I wanted to give it a new more-mystical look. I have drawn two winged muses with torchs to adorn the Main Page, I also changed colors and format. It is something like a Main Page 2.0. It is just a beta-release, tell me if you have any comment on this Main Page. Thanks for any useful comment. P.S. Oh, the devotion of those priestesses to Attana is awesome. They have even to take candles with them everyone they go! They sure are consecrated to the light and the fire. Oh, I was wondering... What kind of curse is that one that bring the nymphs over the priests of Attana who breaks the vote? Are they turned into beasts or something like that? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Magick When I have the time I plan on uploading a section on Turassian magick, but for a bit of preview on curses; Think Roman Defixiones that are have a high variety of effecte. -Jeff What about the Main Page? Is it OK? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:16, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, I like it. -Jeff =Very nice= Yes i agree very nice world! I Also ask you guys to see my page too... name "Kale". Its really not finished yet due to lack of time but it'll be at least up to date in a week... Flamefang 18:36, 9 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang New Project You can post any interactive world based on original fantasy content, of course. The main limitants here are the wiki-text format and the lack of a good javascript support, but if you can work within these limits no problem with your new project. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) =Progress Update= My section on the Expansion years of the Haram Empire is done, feel free to view it. All questions will be answered. =) oh yes and the Section on the Government of the Haram Empire is done... mainly... so u can see that too. Flamefang 03:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang of Arnor Question? Hey, i was just wondering. did you use a map creator to make the map of Turas? or was it in MS paint? if so your're a really good artist! Flamefang 20:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC)FLamefang MS Paint, I still have yet to find a decent Map-Editor I'm willing to look into. I do not particularly like Turas' map compared to my Eternal Conquest map though. -Jeff (Glaenia) http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o164/Jheffzhorz/CoetaqWorldMap.jpg Take a look for yourseld! Wow! you are really good with paint! yeah i've looked into some map programs and the best i've ever found we're Campaign Creator 3 and Fractal Terrains. I'm going to go and look at yor link now